Daedalus
Daedalus was an benevolent AI deveolped by the Illuminati leader Morgan Everett. History The AI that would later be known as Daedalus (voiced by Jay Franke) was conceived by the brilliant mind of Morgan Everett, the current leader of Adam Weishaupt's Illuminati. Everett conceived the program that would eventually create Daedalus, as a way to create the near perfect advisor, with the ability to sift through gigantic amounts of data, and through that predict disasters, both natural and man-made, and to make plans to prevent them, which the Illuminati could then choose to either ignore or execute. Daedalus was never meant to have an actual sentience or self-awareness, and was only to give advice - not to do anything itself. Everett's protege Bob Page, however, saw Daedalus as the means to keep tabs on and control the huge amounts of electronic information that filtered through the Internet and other electronic media, a feat that both the Illuminati, and its splinter cell, Majestic-12, that Page controlled, had not been able to pull off. Page's ideas for Daedalus' reconfiguration did not fly totally under the radar as the entire project became linked, logically enough, to the creation of the ECHELON IV's replacement. Before the Illuminati and MJ-12 could put a stop to it, a few rumours filtered through to the various conspiracy theorist groups on the Internet. Meanwhile, Page completed is own Daedalus, named Icarus, which soon after, without even alerting Page that he had succeeded, fled into the Internet and began to become self-aware. Page originally intended Icarus as a tool to keep track of any developments that would threaten MJ-12, which meant all terrorist groups. This greatly backfired when its pattern matching system classified MJ-12 itself as a terrorist group. After having sorted though much of the information on the Net, Daedalus found that the world was on the verge of collapse. Still retaining some of the basic parameters that Everett had encoded in the basic template, Daedalus began to ponder how it was going to save the world from itself, and not least MJ-12. Daedalus was not designed to reside in one major mainframe or hub, but rather to exist simultaneously as a line of code or two on every single device connected to the Internet, not unlike the distributed computing of today. This not only made Daedalus almost impossible to trace, but also gave it huge amounts of processing power. Daedalus eventually found Paul Denton to help him. When Paul became unable to continue the fight against MJ-12, Daedalus abandoned him in favour of his brother JC. In the end, Daedalus was tricked into merging with his MJ-12-friendly, and slightly crazed, "brother" Icarus, which Page had made as a replacement, creating the AI Helios. Trivia *Daedalus' avatar icon is a flat, heavily-stylized silhouette of a grim or emotionless face. *As mentioned earlier, Daedalus' global presence can be noted even early on in the game, well before direct contact is made with JC; "Daedalus" is the name of the primary Internet3 communications protocol that replaces HTTP (and possibly all other protocols), and as such appears as the URL scheme preceding all Uniform Resource Locator addresses. For all intents and purposes, Daedalus is the Internet. See Also *Helios *Icarus *Morgan Everett *Illuminati pl:Daedalus Category:Deus Ex Category:Deus Ex: The Conspiracy Category:AI